The Mercy
The Mercy is a Fictional Episode that was Created on Dec 16 2014 Synopsis Gumball teaches Remy how to be merciful Plot In the classroom, Gumball is noticing the beaten up students, the school bell rings, just about when Remy was about to go to the bus, Gumball calls Remy, Gumball said "looks like you need to be taught some heavy manners"Remy says he doesn't want to, Gumball says its about mercy, Remy says that he'll punch Gumball but gumball is forcing him to do this for the good of others and himself, they go to the classroom to learn. Remy first lesson is what mercy really means, Miss Simian distracts them says why are they in school in a time like this, Gumball says hes teaching Remy a lesson about mercy, Miss Simian agrees with this, gumball reads the dictionary and says mercy means"compassion or forgiveness shown toward someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm"Remy says if he read that out of the dictionary, gumball says he doesn't care, Gumball makes the definition short he said"let me make it short, you show compassion or forgiveness even when you have the power to punish" Remy says he understands, Gumball says he'll be watching . Gumball tests Remy and says"so your friend puts a stain in your clothes, what will you do?" but first Gumball puts a device on Remy, he says he will punch his friend, Gumball pressed the button and shocking Remy, Remy asks why did he do that, Gumball said anytime he becomes merciless, he'll give him a minor shock. A montage is shown, first Remy was tested when banana joe plays a punch with him, he punches him so hard that joe reached the roof, the 2nd test was about when Remy's ice cream was dropped and so on, most of the tests reached certain failure, gumball discusses the results, he said every 2 tests were improving in results, so he said they needed another way Gumball said to imagine that Darwin didn't pay the money Darwin owes Remy, Remy says to forgive, Gumball agrees, then suddenly Remy punches the wooden figure of Darwin up to the roof 800 feet away, Gumball said why did he do that, Remy said because he didn't pay, Gumball says if he remembers the word mercy, Gumball said if he gets it now, Remy says "a little" At night time, Gumball gives the hardest test, Remy has to pass through the figures without hitting them Remy says thats quite easy, then when he was doing it flawlessly he hitted a figure, Darwin says that he can do it, Remy says he can do it 2x, then passed all of the props without effort and now tests him the same thing he did earlier, but instead of punching him 800 feet away, he forgives the figure and says that he's rich, Gumball and Remy suddenly hugged and Remy leaves saying thanks to gumball, Before ending the episode Darwin said"Happy Endings" Transcript {the sake} notices the beaten up students Gumball-Remy Miler, im teaching you a big lesson! today bell rings Gumball-Remy, hey Remy Remy-What! Gumball-looks like you need to be taught some heavy manners Remy-I don- Gumball-About Mercy Remy-i'll pun- Gumball-im forcing you to do this, for the good of others and you Remy-if you can Gumball-Lets go to the classroom, Remy Miler Remy-fine {the lessons of merciness} Gumball-first thing Miss Simian-What are you still doing here!? Gumball-Trying to teach Remy a lesson about mercy Miss Simian-ok then go on! Gumball first thing about mercy, what does mercy actually mean? raises his hand Gumball-Remy What does Mercy mean Remy-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....................... Gumball-Mercy means compassion or forgiveness shown toward someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm Remy-did you read that out of a dictionary is shown to hold a dictionary Gumball-I dont care! Gumball-let me make it short, you show compassion even when you have the power to punish Remy-i understand Gumball-ill be watching you gestures at Remy's face {test} the school hallway Gumball-First test Resistance Gumball-so your friend putted a stain on your clothes what are you gonna do? puts a shocking device into Remy Remy-easy, i would punch my friend [gumball presses the button, thus shocking Remy Remy-Why did you do that in the world Gumball-everytime you become merciless, i'll give you a minor shock montage is shown with almost all the tests failing Gumball-T1 F- Gumball-T2 F- Gumball-T3 F+ Gumball-T4 F+ Gumball-T5 E- Gumball-T6 E- Gumball-T7 E+ Gumball-T8 E+ Gumball-T9 C- Gumball-T10 C- Gumball-So it seems like each 2 tests your results are better, we need another way Remy-like what? Gumball-Come with me Gumball-this is a tough one Remy-What? Gumball-imagine, Darwin didn't pay the money he owes you,what are you gonna do Remy Remy-i'll forgive him Gumball-good suddenly punches the wooden figure of darwin straightly 800 feet away Gumball-what the?! why did you do that Remy-for not paying money Gumball-Remember the M E R C Y word? Remy-i remember it now Gumball-you get it now? Remy-A little {the best test} night time at the wattersons house Remy-what is this about Gumball-this will be the hardest test screams Gumball-in this course you will pass through these props without destroying Remy-easy passes through some props then hits one of them remy-damn it Darwin-you can do it Remy-i can do it (2x) passed through all of the props Gumball-Remy you passed {messin} Gumball-again, Darwin didn't pay the money he owes you what will you do Remy Remy-forgive Gumball-good Remy-dont worry Darwin, im rich Gumball-Yay proceeds to hugging Gumball Remy-Thanks gumball, this changes everything, bye Darwin-Happy endings! Ends Trivia * the status quo didn't reset this time * this episode reveals that Remy Miler is rich Characters Major * Gumball * Remy Supporting * Darwin * Miss Simian Minor * Alan * Anton * Bobert * Carmen * Carrie * Clayton * Penny Gallery Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 3